


Netsujou SERENADE

by orpheusheart



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Gen, Genderbending, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/pseuds/orpheusheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rewind; back to the beginning. The S Class trio are now girls while Haruka’s a boy; they always have been and always will be. Would their relationship dynamics with their respective partners (though no longer roommates) differ, or would it be the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ROULETTE

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a lot of headcanon made based on the S Class girls, and I’ll add them as a footnote where applicable. Name changes will be as follows: Ichinose ‘Ichiko’ Tokiko and Kurusu Shouka. Jinguuji Ren’s name will still be the same, though the only difference is that it would be written with the kanji for ‘love’ (‘Ren’ as in ‘ren-ai’). Same goes for Nanami Haruka.

—-

“Hey, watch out!”

Ichinose Tokiko didn’t get a chance to react when she was tackled unceremoniously to the ground, a soccer ball landing a few feet away from her. Her book was knocked out of her hands and onto the grass not far from her. Her vision was blurry; all she could see now was a mix of green and blue, as well as a hint of red by the corner of her eye.

“Hey, are you okay? You’re not hurt anywhere, are you?”

She heard a voice, soft and boyish, talking to her, and she turned to the the source, red flooding her vision. She felt herself being helped onto her feet, and she squinted, trying to make out the face of her saviour.

“…You look familiar… aren’t you HAYAKA, that morning talkshow idol?”

Immediately she froze, though in her heart she knew she’d be mistaken that way. It was always the same everywhere; HAYAKA this and HAYAKA that, but never Ichinose Tokiko. She wanted to scream at that person, to say that that isn’t her, but it wouldn’t be fair to them (Him? He sounded pretty masculine when he talked). After all, he did protect her from a soccer ball.

She saw something black in his hand, recognising the basic shape as that of her glasses, and quickly snatched it from him. A quick bow, and she turned to run, wanting to get away and making a bigger fool of herself. It’s enough that she had to pretend to be ‘genki’ in front of a live studio audience; she didn’t need to do that at school, not when she’s herself.

—-

Ittoki Otoya scratched the back of his head as he watched the girl run off. “Huh. That’s really weird,” he muttered to himself, picking up the book she left behind in her haste. “I swore she looked like HAYAKA…”

Curious, he glanced at the name printed on the book. “Ichinose Tokiko…” It must be from another class, since he couldn’t remember hearing her name being called out before during role-call. A plan came to him, and he nodded, pleased with himself. “I should return her this book soon, or she’s think I stole it from her. Time to ask around!”


	2. DOUBLE WISH

—-

Not a few days after enrolling in Saotome Academy and already Jinguuji Ren was immensely popular with the boys of her class. Her natural charm and beautiful assets attracted plenty of boys in the S Class willing to do her bidding. Most of the boys wanted to be the boyfriend of the third child of the Jinguuji corporation, but thankfully Saotome Academy iron rule of “No Romance” prevented any and all forms of confessions. It didn’t matter to Ren either way. The boy she longed for wouldn’t even look at her the way she wanted him to.

“Button up your shirt, Jinguuji.”

Pouting, Ren refused and glared heatedly at the younger teen from across the table. How dare he tell her what to do?! He’s not her brothers, damnit. And she’s older, so she doesn’t have to listen to everything he says.

“If you continue glaring at me, your face is going to be stuck that way forever.”

Ren huffed and crossed her arms right under her chest, sticking her tongue out at him for good measure. This earned her another frown from the boy across her, and she smirked when he shook his head and stood up to leave.

“What’s the matter?” She leaned a little forward, smirking when a pink tinge colored his pale cheeks. “Can’t stand the sight of my lovely, perky breasts?”

“…you’re incorrigible, Jinguuji.”

He turned to walk away, and Ren sighed once he was out of earshot. Well, there goes another attempt of making him look at her. At least she tried, this time.

—-

Sometimes, Hijirikawa Masato wondered if the girl he likes had grown up too fast, too soon, or if he’s the one still stuck in the past. 7 years was too long a time lapse, and his ‘Anee-san’, the one he wanted as his bride, had matured quite a lot physically, attracting more unwanted attention than he had hoped for. He wanted her to be his and his only, but it was difficult with all the boys drooling over her barely-covered chest and long legs. Her attitude had changed as well; sometimes Masato swore that she was purposely doing all this just to piss him off.

It _was_ working, too well in fact. From childhood friends, they were now rivals… but for what reason?

“Jinguuji Ren… what am I to do with you…”


	3. GOx2 JET COASTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For clarification, the -ka in Shouka's name is the kanji for 'flower', thus Shouka is referring to herself when she pointed out the flower bit. Also, there is a reference to a particular animanga that's famous for its princely woman character. :3

—-

“Shouka-chan!~”

If there’s one thing in the world that Kurusu Shouka hates, it’s _that voice_ calling _her name_ in _that manner_. Growling under her breath, she turned around, ready to give that person a piece of her mind. However, before she could even open her mouth, strong hands held her by her middle and lifted her high up into the air, making her squeak indignantly, clutching her chest briefly before she glared at him.

“There’s my cute little Shouka-chan!”

Kicking and flailing about (thankfully she had Ryuuga-sensei’s permission to change the stupid skirt into a skort, or else she’d be flashing her boyshorts to the world every time she gets unceremoniously picked up), Shouka yelped as her ‘attacker’ laughed and hugged her tightly, nuzzling her cheek with his.

“Idiot! I already told you not to do that anymore!”

“Eeh, but that’s how I always greet you before…”

She groaned and roughly tugged at the stray blond lock on top of his head, smirking when he whined about it being pulled. “Before is before! Now is now, and when I told you not to do that, I mean it, idiot!”

“Mou, Shouka-chan…”

“And I told you to stop calling me that! It’s Shouka, not Shouka-chan!”

Seeing the confused look on his face as he set her down, Shouka sighed and crossed her arms, grumbling when she had to look right up at him. Screw his additional 35 centimeters. Why must boys grow up so tall?

“I’m not some delicate flower you can pick up and play with. I’m going to be a prince someday, just you wait.”

The older teen blinked, then shook his head and chuckled, making Shouka see red and attempt to punch him in the arm for laughing at her. When that only caused him to chuckle louder, she huffed and stomped away, grumbling under her breath about stupid gender roles and stupid childhood friends. What’s wrong with being a prince when you’re a girl? Ytena, the main character from the famous Prince Revolution action series managed to do it, so why can’t she?

—-

Shinomiya Natsuki sighed as he watched the tiny girl walk away from him. Why was it so difficult to understand his best friend’s intentions? He tried to be nice to her, but she refused to take his kindness. Was it because of that one time after he came back from France…?

Nah, couldn’t be. That was so long ago. And he had done his best to push the memory from his mind.

Still, old wounds may heal, but they will always leave a scar. Perhaps that’s why Shouka wasn’t receptive of him.

… Or perhaps she’s just being her cute adorable self. Yes, that’s a better explanation for her _tsundere_ personality. How else would she be as _moe_ as she is now? Natsuki nodded and grinned to himself. “Shouka-chan is so adorable…”


	4. Maigo no Kokoro

—-

The week wasn’t going well for one Nanami Haruka. It’s already been a few days since he enrolled into Saotome Academy, thanks to his scholarship and the entrance exams, but being the countryboy he was, he could never get used to the big buildings and winding hallways of the school grounds, and even worse, his classmates weren’t really fond of him or treat him like a wallflower. It didn’t help that he was something of an average joe himself, even with his scholarship.

The first day was forgivable; he still had his map, and his homeroom teacher was kind enough to let him in even when he was a few minutes late.

On the second day however, his map was stolen by a cat, and he spent half an hour chasing it down only to realise he’s lost somewhere on the huge school grounds away from the main buildings. Panicking, he ran towards the nearest building - the Saotomate convenience store - and quickly asked for directions back to the classroom blocks. Thankfully, the manager was a nice woman, offering him a new map and something to snack on while he walked back.

The next couple of days went by peacefully, even with the announcement of the “No Romance” rule by both the Headmaster and his homeroom teacher. Haruka didn’t mind it, knowing that he’s here to study and not fall in love.

That was, until he was paired up with the prettiest girl in his class for their first composer-idol project courtesy of one random name generator. Already he could feel the envious glares from all his male classmates, and he gulped audibly and waited for the next period break just so he could hide in a closet and never come out.

“Nanami… Haruka-kun, right?”

He glanced up when his name was called, offering his new partner a shy smile. “Hello, Shibuya-san. I look forward to composing songs with you.”

She laughed, and Haruka ducked his head and blushed. _Great, now she’s going to think I’m not worth her time…_

“Maa, maa, you don’t have to be so formal with me, Haruka. Just call me Tomo.” Her smile grew, and she patted his shoulder lightly. “I’ll look forward to singing your songs. I know we’re going to be a great team.”

“I hope so.”


	5. friends found, a book lost

_‘Dear Grandma, I think I’ve actually made friends from my class at Saotome Gakuen, three boys and a girl (Yes, she is really pretty. I’ll send you a photo of all of them when I can). I’m doing well right now. Tsukimiya-sensei has been really nice to me. Did you know that Tsukimiya-sensei is a famous_ okama _? I didn’t, until Ittoki-kun told me about it. It’s really strange, knowing that he’s a man and yet he looks so pretty. He’s really convincing as a woman! Oh, I’ll send you a copy of my first audition tape when Tomo-chan and I are done recording it. Love you, Grandma. - Haruka’ - 20xx, Apr 26_

—-

A week or so had passed by uneventfully at Saotome Gakuen, and surprisingly, the normally shy Haruka found himself with a small group of friends he never thought he’d be able to make. Aside from Tomochika, who was his idol-partner for the next semester, there was Otoya, his roommate who he finally warmed up to (after much coaxing from the taller redhead). After Otoya was Natsuki, who, in a completely random and awkward moment before one homeroom period, came up to Haruka, petted the composer on the head and compared him to a cute little puppy he once knew, making him blink confusedly much to the amusement of both Otoya and Tomochika. Haruka couldn’t exactly remember how he and Masato became friends - “only acquaintances”, Masato corrected him one day - but he remembered it was because of their shared love for the piano that brought them together.

The merry band of five were having lunch together one afternoon, only to be interrupted by a charmingly sweet voice. “Shibuu, who are your handsome friends and why haven’t you introduced them to me yet?”

All five of them looked up, and Tomochika grinned at Ren as the leggy blonde took the empty seat between the redhead and Natsuki. “Ren, so glad you can join us! Guys, this is-“

“Jinguuji Ren,” Masato interrupted Tomochika, earning him a glare from the aforementioned. “S Class, Idol course, third child and only daughter of the Jinguuji corporation, known for her sensual vocals, saxophone serenades and questionable fashion sense.”

“Hijirikawa, stop ruining it for everyone.” Ren’s glare turned into a pout when Tomochika laughed at the description, hitting her roommate on the arm roughly. “Shibuu, you’re not helping!”

“Sorry, my bad.” Tomochika snickered as Ren poked her side and continued to pout. “Okay, I assume you know Masayan for reasons I won’t ask until later. The one beside you is Shinomiya Natsuki, then there’s Ittoki Otoya, and Nanami Haruka.”

The remaining three boys nodded as Tomochika introduced them to Ren, afterwhich Otoya brightened up considerably. “Ren - ah, can I call you that? - uhm, since you’re in S Class, do you happen to know anyone named Ichinose Tokiko? I’ve been trying to ask around, but I don’t really know anyone in S Class, and that’s the only class I haven’t asked yet.”

“Oh, you mean Ichiko?” Ren smirked, crossing her arms under her chest (Masato scowled harder at that, while Haruka blushed and averted his eyes out of politeness; Natsuki and Otoya weren’t affected much, funnily enough). “Ichinose ‘Ice Queen’ Tokiko? What about her?”

Otoya pulled out the book he had been keeping since the day he ‘saved’ Tokiko from the soccer ball. “She dropped this when we first bumped into each other,” he explained, holding the book out towards Ren. “Could you please help me return it to her, Ren?”

Ren glanced down at the book, then back up to Otoya. “Hmm, where’s the fun in that? Why don’t you return it to her yourself?” Her smirk grew wider as Otoya’s cheeks started to redden a little. “Don’t tell me… you’re too shy to talk to her?”

Immediately Otoya shook his head. “No- no! Uh, I mean, well, I tried to find her but she’s really hard to find, yanno? It’s like she’s a ghost or something… first you see her, then you don’t, that sort of thing.”

Natsuki clapped his hands together suddenly, causing the whole table to jump and stare at him. “Tokiko-chan, I think I know where she stays!”

Otoya, Tomochika and Ren leaned in closer to Natsuki, the former looking expectantly while the latter two were in it just for curiosity’s sake. Haruka looked as confused as ever, while Masato feigned disinterest.

“Where’s her room, Natsuki?” Otoya voiced out the question on their minds, and Natsuki’s smile grew even brighter.

“She’s rooming with my Shouka-chan of course!” he announced with a sweet smile. “We can drop by her room after school’s over and see if Tokiko-kun is in too.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Tomochika nodded and turned to the others. “How bout it, guys? Let’s help Otoya find his Cinderella!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not updating sooner ;A; I hate having a combination of plotbunny syndrome and writer's block.


	6. love at second sight

—-

“Oi, Tokiko, here’s the magazine you wanted the other day.”

The raven-haired girl looked up from her scores just as Shouka returned to their room and handed the magazine over, muttering a soft ‘thank you very much’ under her breath. She ignored the tiny blond after that, leaving the magazine untouched as she continued on with her homework.

A few minutes later though, a loud tune - the opening for Kenka-Ouji - pierced through the silence, and Tokiko immediately turned around to glare at Shouka, who only shrugged and picked up her cellphone. “Kurusu.”

_“Shouka-chan~ are you in your room right now?”_

She flinched hearing her name being called in that manner, and was about to yell at Natsuki to stop calling her in that way when she could feel the heated glare coming from the other side of the room. She settled for hissing at him, going over to her bed and whispering harshly. “What do you want, idiot?”

_“You’re rooming with Tokiko-chan right?”_

“Yeah, and?”

_“Great! Is she in the room right now?”_

“Yeah. Why?”

_“We’re heading over now~ Otoya-kun has something he wants to return to her.”_

“Natsuki, are you an idiot? You know boys aren’t allowed in the girls’ dorm! The old man will catch you and send you for detention!”

_“Eeh? There’s such a rule? But what if we have girls with us?”_

Shouka paused to think, glancing over at Tokiko before she sighed. “Just don’t get caught, idiot.”

_“That’s great~ see you in a while, Shouka-chan!”_

“Don’t call me that!” Huffing, she tossed her phone aside and flopped onto her bed, inspecting her nails. “Oi, Tokiko.” She paused, then continued when Tokiko made a noise of acknowledgement. “Natsuki said some boy called Otoya wanted to see you and give you something. They’re coming over right now.”

Immediately the raven-haired teen tensed up, turned and stared at Shouka, then shook her head quickly. “No, no, please. Shouka, you know I don’t like people coming into our room. And they’re boys, on top of that. You know how I feel about boys.”

“Yeah yeah, they’re useless and rough and annoying.” The blonde waved her hand dismissively. “Don’t get your panties in a twist. I won’t let them in the room, don’t worry. Besides, it’s just Natsuki and that other boy Otoya, and a girl we both know, probably.”

“It’s still one too many people…” Tokiko sighed and turned back to her work. “And you don’t even know this Otoya. He might be a fanboy of my sister and he’s just using me to give her things.”

Shrugging, Shouka rolled onto her front and grabbed her manicure set from the bedside table. “You’re so pessimistic, Tokiko. Why can’t you think positive for once? That maybe this Otoya guy wants to see you instead of your sister.”

Tokiko sniffed delicately. “Highly unlikely.”

“Che. Suit yourself.”

Shouka busied herself with her nails whereas Tokiko went back to her work. It was only a while later when there was a knock on their room door, and the small blonde answered, quickly holding her hands out in front of her before Natsuki could give her their customary greeting. “If you ruin my nails, I won’t forgive you, idiot.”

Natsuki in turn simply laughed and bent down slightly to kiss her forehead, making her blush and push him away. “Maa, Shouka-chan, don’t worry, I won’t ruin them.” He glanced up, catching Tokiko’s gaze when she looked up curiously despite her initial reluctance. “Tokiko-chan, right? Otoya-kun is here to see you.”

Before Tokiko could say anything, a very familiar head of red hair poked from around the corner of the doorway, and Otoya grinned widely at her. “Aah! There you are, I’ve been looking all over for you.”

Without hesitation, he slipped past Natsuki and stepped into the room, going straight for Tokiko and holding out a book. “Here, you dropped this.”

While Shouka spazzed over Otoya’s forwardness and the intrusion, Tokiko looked down at the book, then sniffed and took it before turning back to her scores. “Thank you very much for keeping this safe for me,” she muttered, her head lowered in a slight nod. “Now please leave this room. You are breaking school rules just by being here.”

“Mou, Ichiko, that’s no way to thank the saviour of your book.” Ren’s voice could be heard loudly from the hallway, as she and Tomochika looked past Natsuki and shook their heads disappointedly at her. “No smiles, not even a kiss?”

Tokiko tensed up again, and before Otoya could even say anything, he was pushed out of the room unceremoniously, along with Natsuki. “Thank you. Now please leave or I will call Saotome-san and have all of you in detention,” she quickly said and shut the door without waiting for a reply. Turning back to Shouka, she sighed and shook her head. “If your friend insists on coming over again, make sure I am not in the room, alright?”

“Sure, sure, whatever.” Shouka waved her off, and peace in the room resumed.

—-

Outside, Natsuki and Otoya looked at each other, then at the curious faces of their little group, before smiling sheepishly. Masato clicked his tongue and shook his head, ushering Haruka off and quietly mentioning how it was none of their business and they shouldn’t have followed along, leaving Tomochika and Ren with the two males.

“That went pretty well,” Natsuki chuckled, then paused when Otoya glanced back at the door. “Hn, Otoya-kun? Something the matter?”

“Tokiko… Her ears turned pink,” he remarked, a bit of red creeping up on his cheeks, as he realised how rude he actually was a few minutes earlier. “Maybe she really didn’t like us invading her room like that…”

“Oh-ho…” Ren tapped her lower lip with a finger, a slow grin tugging at the corners of her mouth as she puts two and two together. “Hmm… Well, Shibuu and I have things to do, so we’ll see you boys around, kay? Oh, and Ikki?”

“Hai?”

The wicked grin on Ren’s face never faltered, even as she leaned over to whisper in Otoya’s ear. “I think Ichiko likes you, koinu-kun. As long as you don’t mention her sister to her, you’d be fine. And she loves music, so a good way to her heart is to sing for her, got that?”

Laughing when Otoya’s face turned redder than his hair, Ren patted his cheek lightly before turning back to hook her arm around Tomochika’s, tugging her best friend along and leaving the two boys alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update after so long! orz I'm a terrible writer orz gonna push myself to finish Netsujou SERENADE, Nyande ya ne? and The Prince of Song Battles before I even attempt to write other fics. Or at least, get them to continue before attempting other fics.


	7. powder pink

—-

Another three weeks passed. Three rather uneventful weeks, the only major event being the first examination rounds at the end of the third week to test the students’ aptitude. The entrance examinations were nothing compared to the first round, and Haruka found himself exhausted composing appropriate songs to fit Tomochika’s vocal range and quality.

It was worth the sleepless nights though, seeing the beautiful redhead brighten up when she saw his scores. “Haruka, you’re a genius!” she exclaimed, grabbing him by the hands, eyes sparkling with mirth. “We’re going to pass this round with flying colours I tell you~”

True to her word, Tomochika aced the first round, her voice perfectly complementing the melody Haruka composed, the lyrics they both wrote together greatly impressing Tsukimiya Ringo, their homeroom teacher.

It wasn’t just Tomochika who passed with flying colours; Otoya, Masato and Natsuki also aced the exams, and as a celebration, the little group of five (the composers for Otoya, Masato and Natsuki declined the offer, saying that they had their own business to attend to) decided on a trip out of campus into town.

"Ittoki-kun, what should I wear?"

Otoya chuckled as he watched his roommate fret about his choice of clothing, rummaging through his closet and pulling out shirts and pants to mix and match. “Haru, why are you so nervous? It’s only a group outing.”

"I know, but Tomo-chan will be there too, and I don’t want to make her look bad because I dress bad…"

"Maa, ii jan~ I’m sure you’ll look nice in whatever you wear."

"But Ittoki-kun-"

Otoya shook his head and picked out a shirt and a pair of pants from the pile on the bed. “Here, now get changed, we’re meeting the others in half an hour.” Noting the distressed look on Haruka’s face, Otoya gave his roommate a pat on the shoulder and a bright smile. “Don’t worry, I’m sure Tomochika would love whatever you wear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short orz


End file.
